Happy April Fool's Day!
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: One-shot. These are the pranks Danny would pull on his unsuspecting friends... and the pranks they pull back! Mwahahahahaa!


**April Fool's Day**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

It was April Fool's Day, Danny Fenton's favorite holiday, and his friends' least favorite. Why? Because Danny had recently gotten ghost powers, which made him a better prank puller, and his friends easier victims, and Danny had planned something special for the first April Fool's Day as a half ghost hybrid.

* * *

**Jazz**

Danny's face twisted in a smile of pure amusement and evil. His eyes flickered over his make-shift To Do list for today. His blue eyes fell on the calendar, and circled in red was his most favorite holiday ever since he was a normal human kid, April Fool's Day. He ran his pale hands through his coal black hair in a feeble attempt to straighten it, but why should he care? Today was a Saturday after all! Letting his hands fall to his sides he looked over the list once more. Then he smiled as he let the cool blue rings tinged with white pass over his body. His usual red and white shirt along with his blue pants was replaced by a black jumpsuit with a white DP emblem and a white belt. His shoes were replaced by shining silver boots and stunning white gloves appeared on his hands. His black hair was bleached white by the rings and his blue irises melted away to reveal green orbs glowing extremely brightly. The transformation from human to ghost was complete. In his ghost form he went by the name of Danny Phantom.

"Time to visit my darling sister Jazz." Danny smirked. He looked over to his red digital clock and smiled at the time. He usually never woke up this early, but it was worth it on today. Danny phased through room after room until he came, invisibly, into Jazz's room. She was curled up under her soft velvet pink covers, her hair without a blue headband flaring out from her head like a bright orange wildfire. Danny calmly floated over to Jazz's closet and phased into it, the natural glow from his ghostly body illuminating the darkness. He found the object he had come in looking for. Grabbing Jazz's old teddy bear, Bearbert Einstein, he phased back out and set the tattered toy on Jazz's desk. And then with a smile on his face his eyes flashed an icy blue, and he froze the poor bear in a block of ice. Then, quietly, he set the block on the edge of Jazz's bed right against her side, knowing the cold would wake her up and the wetness would set her over the edge, but her childhood toy being frozen inside would make her scream. It would be hilarious.

"Sleep tight Jazz." Danny whispered, and then he turned invisible as the block of ice stirred and Jazz tossed in her sleep. She put her hand out and barely touched the frozen block when her eyes snapped open. Sitting up she kicked the block off in a yelp and bent over to get a closer look at it. Getting out of her now soaking bed she clutched the ice with her nails in order to hold onto the rapidly melting cube. She squinted into the ice only to see Bearbert's beady black eyes staring back at her in what would be fear and pleading. She turned red. Whipping around and dashing to her desk the invisible Danny could barely hold in his fits of laughter. Jazz took one look at her calendar and exploded.

"DANNY!"

Hysteric laughter followed the scream and echoed through the house.

* * *

**Tucker**

It was a normal Saturday like any other. At least that's what Tucker Foley thought. If only he had chanced a look at his calendar, maybe he would have realized the misfortune about to befall him; maybe he would have been prepared. However, when your best friend is half ghost, there is no possible way to be prepared without starting a domino chain which would end in Danny getting potentially harmed. So perhaps it was a good thing Tucker hadn't seen his calendar.

Tucker was a techno geek. So he rarely went anywhere without his trusty PDA. It was his love, and his weakness. Danny hid behind a tree as Tucker walked casually down the street, tapping the PDA with interest and a glowing smile on his face. Tucker straightened his glasses and in turn jostled his red cap. He straightened that and in turn felt the need to straighten his yellow shirt and green pants. In turn he felt the need to grab his purple back pack and rummage through all his tech. Tucker clutched the PDA firmly as he placed the pack back on his shoulders, Danny turned invisible and snuck up behind his best friend, and then with an invisible smile on his face he overshadowed the PDA like he had the video game called Doomed. The PDA became static filled, and then it flashed from green to blue, from black to white. Tucker stared down at the device in dismay.

"Oh no, it must be Technus again! I gotta call Danny!" Then Tucker realized Danny's number was in his PDA data banks. Danny laughed and Tucker stared down at the device that had issued the familiar sound. Then PDA blinked on and off and the menu began to open and close. Suddenly a digital form of Danny appeared on the screen. He clutched his stomach and bent with laughter. Tucker stared on in shock.

"Ha! I got you Tuck!" Danny yelled as he wiped a tear from his eye. Digital Danny then pulled up the picture file and scrolled through it until he found a picture of Tucker himself. "I wonder what you would look like with a mustache?" Danny mused. He selected the edit button and, like Technus, grabbed a small paint brush and drew a large mustache on Tucker.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Tucker yelled at the device. Danny's smile filled the screen and in a flash of blue he was floating at full size outside the device, but the mustache on Tucker's picture was still there.

"APRIL FOOL'S!" Danny yelled, and then before Tucker could react Danny turned invisible with a light hearted laugh. Tucker was left standing on the sidewalk and staring dumbstruck at the permanent changes done to his self picture. He snapped back to reality.

"DANNY!?"

Danny only laughed as he soared high above the trees and heard his friend scream his name in dismay.

* * *

**Sam**

Sam pulled her pitch black covers higher over her head in a feeble attempt to sleep in and avoid the rays of the morning sun. Her black hair was a mess and her violet eyes were dull with tiredness. She knew what today was, and she knew Danny would pay her a "visit" so she wanted to at least be in her bed when he pulled whatever crazy prank he had thought up this year. And this year he had ghost powers. Sam groaned under her covers at this sudden realization, now nothing was stopping Danny from phasing the covers out of her grip or dropping her through her bed all together! Danny probably wouldn't do anything like that but he was unpredictable on April Fool's Day.

Suddenly the door creaked open and her mother waltzed into the room, clutching a bright pink and white dress in her wake. Sam groaned and tugged the covers higher over her head to attempt to feign being asleep as hope to trick her crazy mother. It didn't work.

"Sammykins, I have a new dress for you to try on!" her mother purred, her voice sounded strange though, and Sam couldn't resist sitting up with a scowl on her face.

"No." Sam growled, and she flopped backwards on the bed.

"Oh, but you must try it on!" her mother grabbed her wrist and with amazing strength pulled her out of the warmth of her bed. Sam growled and pulled away but her mom had already started to get the dress over her head. Sam crossed her arms, but felt a strange tingling sensation and looked down. She was wearing the dress, the pink and white frilly dress, and she hadn't even allowed it. Growling in both shock and anger she looked up at her mother.

To notice her eyes were bright green.

"Smile Sammy!" and then Sam's vision was filled with a bright white flash. As she blinked her eyes into focus again she noticed her mother was holding a camera. Sam growled and made a grab at the camera but could do nothing in the poufy dress she wore. Sam's mother laughed a familiar laugh before the green in her eyes faded and she was holding her head, but only for one blissful moment was she disoriented, for when she came to she saw Sam, in a dress. Sam slammed the door in her mother's face before she could make a remark; she quickly pulled off the dress, replaced it with her usual goth attire, and then leaned out her window. Of course she saw what she had expected to see, Danny flying away at a fast pace, the camera clutched in his white knuckles. Danny looked back to see Sam shaking her fist at him.

"DANNY!"

He let out a loud "Ha!" that hovered in the air for awhile after he had flown away.

* * *

**Revenge of the friends**

Danny lay on his bed after a hard day of pulling pranks and playing practical jokes. His head was on his pillow, his arms crossed behind his head, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Another April Fool's Day and another series of jokes pulled off successfully; maybe I should get Amorpho to help me next year." Danny muttered to himself with a smirk. He closed his eyes contentedly and smiled as he situated himself further in his pillow. Only then did he hear the soft humming and buzzing coming from the place next to his ear. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see a bright blue light, and in a while pool of blue and white he had been none other than sucked into the Fenton Thermos.

"Jazz, let me out! It was just a joke! I'll unfreeze Bearbert!" Danny yelled desperately from inside the cramped thermos.

"Sorry little brother, it's payback time." Jazz's voice sounded from outside the container. Danny let out a huff from his current position. Suddenly he was blinded by a second blue light, and when he was out he noticed almost immediately he was in the lab. Danny stood up abruptly, spinning around to face his attacker with a smile on his face.

"Oh, sucking me into the Thermos and then setting me free, so menacing!" Danny smirked when he saw his sister standing in the corner of the lab, she was smiling innocently, but Danny saw the amusement and cleverness locked behind the innocence. Suddenly Jazz held up her hand, pulling her fingers down in a countdown. Danny cocked his head to the side, and as soon as Jazz hit one…

SMACK!

Danny stumbled backwards as the Fenton BOOmerang smacked him in the head. Grabbing said device he tossed it to the floor as he rubbed his throbbing skull. When he turned back to Jazz, she wasn't there.

"Oh, so now it's the hit and run tactic?" Danny whispered, still rubbing the place where the device-that-wanted-to-behead-Danny had hit him.

"Not quite." Danny whipped around to see Sam glaring at him menacingly from the bottom of the stairs.

_Oh crud. _Danny's thoughts deadpanned. Sam let out a crazy laugh that was meant to distract Danny, and it did its job.

"Now Tucker!" Jazz shouted, bright green ropes swung over Danny's head and wrapped around his waist. Danny clawed furiously at them to no prevail.

"What the heck is this?" Danny shouted as his sister and friends gathered together in front of him.

"What the heck is this, fear me."

Danny froze at the sound of the familiar device; he spun around in a wild circle, attempting but failing to grab the invention strapped to his back with ghost proof ropes.

"Come on guys! What I did to you isn't worth this much torture!" Danny whined.

"Come on guys, what I did to you isn't worth this much torture, fear me."

"Sorry Danny, it totally is, and that's staying on your back _all day._" Sam taunted with a laugh, and then she turned serious again. "Now where's that camera?"

"Not telling!" Danny snapped with a cocky smile.

"Not telling, fear me."

"Oh will you shut up!" Danny growled as he turned his gaze from Sam and back to clawing at the Ghost Gabber.

"Oh will you shut up, fear me."

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all ran upstairs laughing hysterically as Danny turned in circles, greatly resembling a dog chasing its tail. Danny's eyes blazed green and he turned fifty shades of red, whether it was from embarrassment, rage, or admittance of defeat. He let out an angry yell.

"SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ!"

"SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ, fear me."

The three laughed harder at the Ghost Gabber's comment, echoing Danny's yell but adding words that made it sound much less intimidating. They bent over to catch their breath as they continued to laugh and stayed that way for awhile.

Sam broke the mood by become serious again, murder and subtle amusement blazing in her features.

"Now seriously, I'm gonna go find that camera."

* * *

**I'm SORRY! This is just a one-shot I swear, its over and done! DONE! I had the urge to write a fanfic dedicated to the funniest yet most forgotten (in my opinion) holiday of all time! Sooooooo.... HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY EVERYONE! **

**Even though its a one-shot you should still review.**


End file.
